


Pure and innocent Peter Parker

by annelauferyson



Category: Marv - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Good Peter, Innocent Peter Parker, Masterbation, NSFW, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelauferyson/pseuds/annelauferyson
Summary: Reader decides to surprise Peter and sees something she doesn't expect.





	Pure and innocent Peter Parker

Peter was everything that you weren't and more so. He made you want to be a better person the day you and your old asshole of a friend called him _Penis Parker_ in grade five. Even when you sat and watched Flash pick on him, Peter would still show you kindness. In your defence Flash wasn't necessarily your pick of the bunch. He was a family friend who happened to be going to the same elementary school as you. Presently, you scrunch your face up whenever you and Flash make eye contact. You couldn't imagine how stuck-up and miserable you'd be without Peter.

Peter Parker was a genius in the making, you were thankful that he took time to study with you since you were positive he didn't need to. You were even more grateful that he was your best friend. You practically skipped your way to your apartment building. He was finally back from his two-week-long stark internship thingy in Germany. You don't really know why the internship brought him to Germany because of how fast he was talking when he excitingly told you. All you knew was that his brilliant mind was taking him places that he deserved to be.

Yesterday, Aunt May let his early morning return slip and the brilliant idea to surprise Peter immediately rose into your head. You lived across the hall from each other, it seemed easy enough. You were sure that Peter had plans to surprise you as well but thanks to May- you were one step ahead. Little did they know, you skipped the last block of school. Peter won't know what hit him. You could already imagine the look of surprise on his face.

You reached your apartment building. _Maybe you would scare him?_ You liked how that sounded. You tapped your foot and counted the floors as the elevator slowly rose. It reached your floor and you quietly walked down the hall. You reached for your spare key to Peter's place and slowly inserted it and turned. A shiver ran down your spine as you pushed open the door. You surveyed your surroundings to see no one around.

_Perfect, May must be at work. _

You silently closed the door behind you and disregarded your bag and coat onto one of the island chairs. Your heart was racing and you began to heat up with excitement. You slowly began to creep closer to his room. It was like the heat was emitting from it. After a few painstakingly slow steps you reached his door. You could already see his dorky smile. Twisting the knob you pushed the door open with a silent woosh. You took a quick look around and immediately laid eyes on your innocent best friend Peter Parker. Innocent as in your mom and May even allow you two to have sleepovers every weekend because Peter is safe. You don't know exactly what you expected. Maybe he would have been catching up on some homework or watching something on his phone. What you didn't expect was to see your innocent, pure, safe, childhood best friend, Peter Parker, sprawled out on his bottom bunk, grasping his dick. He wore nothing but a pair of boxers that were hastily pushed halfway down his thighs which made everything exceedingly wickeder.

You froze. You didn't know what to do.

His eyes were still screwed shut as he tilted his head back against his pillow. How did he not sense your presence? You watched his hand skillfully stroke his length and his face contort as he brushed his thumb over his tip.

_Do you leave? Do you say anything? Wh- _

Peter grunted and electricity shot through your abdomen, all the way to your inner thighs.

Suddenly your fight or flight response kicked in. _"Holy- fu- Oh my god- Peter I-"_ Your mind exploded and Peter's eyes snapped open and met yours. He chocked down a moan as he came all over his hand. Peter's eyes looked glossy for two seconds before your hand slapped over your mouth. All you saw before you dashed out of his room was his eyes go wide and him flinging himself off the other side of his bunk.

You don't like surprises anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything like this before, I’m debating on if it’s worth a second part or not. Thanks for reading!


End file.
